defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Sholan
Details *'Name:' Sholan "DarkCrescent" Krell *'Age:' Unknown - Rumored to be between 350 and 440 *'Birthday:' - *'Height:' 6'6'' / 1m98'' *'Weight:' Around 203 Lbs / 92 Kg *'Body Type:' *'Face Type:' *'Complexion:' *'Eyes:' Two orbs of bright gold at first, his eyes have progressively dulled, with his attempts at using arcane magic, to finally turn a pale silver with his acceptance as an "apprentice" mage into Highborne society. *'Hair:' A long, silken mane of raven-black, with dusky reflections under the lights, reaching down to the small of his back. All of the strands are about the same length, and usually thoroughly combed. *'Clothing Style:' *'Speaking Style:' *'General Demeanor:' *'Career:' Scholar and former Druid, which he had been for as long as he can remember. In other words, quite far back. Now an advanced apprentice within the domain of the arcane. *'Hobbies:' *'Talents:' He's long passed Master in the arts of Alchemy, and is a Strong Empath. *'Best Qualities:' Knowledgeable, Logical and Clever, Diplomat, Fast Analyzer, Agile, Perfectionnist. *'Worst Qualities:' Solitary, Feral, Severe and Stern, Curious, Adventurous, Overprotective, Idealistic. *'Weaknesses:' Unfriendly with water, seasick, Arcane "tainted", danger-seeking, bitter soul, sometimes victim of his empathy. *'Prejudices:' He vows an eternal hate to the Demons of the Burning Legion, The Scourge, and the Old Gods. Both as a result of his personnal experiences, and the historical past of his kindred, the elves. The Elementals and the Dragonflights are not trusted by him either, with the exception of the Emerald one, and he keeps a close eye on their ministrations when his schedule permits it. Background Backstory incoming soon. Recent Past All traces of the bittering scholar and druid seems to have vanished, along with him. His house, within the Confines of the Stormwind park, all but abandonned, in apparence atleast, door, securely locked, and marked of a painted Darnassian pictogram meaning "Grief and Solitude". Whispers are carried by the wind however, through the streets of Stormwind, and Auberdine. Rumors of him having given in to his curse, and having been driven mad to the point of being a danger to all unlucky to cross his path. Or, following that of the forsaken Sin'dorei, as it is known he had been travelling to Silvermoon more than once during the course of his personnal studies, and that the taint he carries, is that of the arcane. Some, pretend he passed away, withered by the grief of loosing his soulmate... While others say that they have caught fleeting sights of him, in his feral shape, and reconized him due to the mark of an upside down crescent moon, glowing darkly upon the feline's forehead. Those claim him to have become a fully fledged Savagekin. As things stand, it is difficult to say who is telling the truth... ...If one does possess it at all. OOC Notes Sholan is between 35/45 years old in term of mental maturity, he may even sound like an elder in his best (or worst) moments. Physically, he would seem to be in his late 30's. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Night Elves Category:Males Category:Mages